world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Israel
Lawrence is an angel assigned to protect America, he fell in love with a mortal named Laura Israel. This caused him to lose a large portion of his abilities, and to be considered a Fallen angel. History The Angel of America Lawrence was set to guard and defend this great land when it was created, the result of cosmic birth cries of something truly wonderful far off in the edge of the Omniverse. He is the result of the concept and resonance of the will of those who formed the country, though they were given form, sentience, and feeling and this resulted in Lawrence. He fell in love with a mortal woman in 1938 and left Heaven for her, he is considered Fallen, but he isn't fully Fallen yet, though he has lost much of his cosmic power because of his state of half-Fallenness. He adopted Aaron Israel and Shannon Morningstar three years ago, and is worried about them both. He and his wife have never conceived a child, Lawrence is to scared of what Nephilim might result in for them. Argonian Invasion At the beginning of the invasion, Lawrence was in Africa, building wells for the villagers. When Shannon Morningstar and Aaron Israel grew scared they teleported to him and asked him for his help. The three of them then teleported back to the ship. Once he was on the ship, he quickly found and attacked the leaders of The Pantheon, Ranx. However, Ranx used his telekinesis to throw him into the maze, a portion in which Stranger was prowling. Stranger then went on the hunt for Lawrence Israel. He aids the Vigorous Wolf in trying to bring Vindalee over to their side. He caused Stranger to retreat once he realized that Lawrence had the upper hand, though before he could flee Lawrence cut him in half with a sword made of gold. Lawrence then went in search of his kids, and found Primalia knocking Chaos around, he then proceeded to stop her. Since Primalia is strong enough to harm him physically, he continued to heal himself using his abilities. He eventually grabbed her and teleported her to Jupiter. However, learning of the Argonians link to their ship she teleported back to it, he then however transmuted her into a kitten. Though she still retained all of her strength. After the evacuation of the ship Photon Rider and Lawrence Israel threw the exploding ship into space. He and his kids then left immediately afterwords, not staying for the press conference explaining what had happened. Appearance Personality Lawrence is a good man, he values life in all its forms. He is always the first one to help in a situation. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Lawrence is virtually immortal; he doesn't age. In addition to this, he also has Class 100 superhuman strength, bullet-time superhuman speed, flying abilities, superhuman durability, shape shifting, teleportation, healing abilities, and numerous other currently unexplored abilities. Strength & Durability Level He has Class 100 superhuman strength and durability. Fighting Skills Intelligence Paraphernalia Notes * As a truly divine being, there is only a single version of him. He is considered a Reality-34 character because this is the version of Earth that he came to. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Guardian Angels Category:Super Heroes